Release
by Kristen999
Summary: Nick. Warrick. A Tense Drive. (One Shot)


Title: Release

Author: Kristen999

Category: Drama

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to CBS and all thier fine writers. Please don't sue. This is just for fun.

Summary: Nick. Warrick. A Tense Drive. (One Shot)

Archive: Go ahead. Just let me know.

Notes: Just a little story because I can't stay away.

* * *

He never let took his eyes away from the window. Black asphalt blurred into a sea of black, with little colors of yellow intruding on the canvas that made up the road. There was some jazz playing in the background, some kind of hip hop fusion. Bluesy vocals, atop of a groovy rhythm. Nick glanced at the driver through his sunglasses, watching him drum his fingers to the beat on the wheel. Warrick's cropped dreads bounced slightly with the motion of the bobbing of his head.

Nick adjusted the brim of his hat, the slight sweat there was causing his forehead to itch. He settled his arm on the inside of the door, letting it rest as the cityscape of buildings dwindled down to homes. Nick released a long breath he had been holding and closed his eyes as the swaying motion of the car sent him into some sort of zone.

Warrick stole a glance at his passenger and shook his head. "You goin' to be silent all the way there?"

Nick stretched his back. He rolled his neck, the vertebrae popping from tense muscles. "You gonna to tell me where we're goin?" He fired back, slightly bitter.

"Nope," the other CSI replied almost dismissively.

Nick grunted and adjusted the seat back a little to allow more room for his legs. "I'm not in the mood for games, 'Rick."

"You..." Warrick took his eyes off the road briefly to look at his friend face to face. "Have been near impossible to deal with the past couple of days." The criminalist steered his attention back to the windy road ahead.

Silence filled the gap between the two friends. Nick didn't feel he owed anyone an answer for his foul disposition. His eyes burned from lack of sleep. His partner had dragged him out of his townhouse earlier, with no explanation as to where they were going. He was forced to change into "comfortable" clothes and shuffled out into the cold morning air.

Warrick turned the volume down on his CD. "You look tired." He said, his voice lower.

Nick laughed. "You did wake me up at the crack of dawn," he complained.

Warrick snorted. "Man, you've been home for three days and don't even try to tell me that I woke you up. From the looks of you disheveled appearance, you been sacking out on the coach and not resting like you should."

Nick subconsciously rubbed at his chin. His hand scraped against the stubble that was growing there. He had more than a 3 O' clock shadow, he hadn't shaved since the other day. "My 'resting' was enforced. Its not like I put in for a vacation," he grumbled, his Texan accent thick.

"Yeah, well next time, don't try to deck a suspect during an interrogation." Warrick regretted it as soon as he said it. It was a retort. He fumed silently, this wasn't what he had planned on doing. It wasn't the point.

Nick felt trapped, he rolled down the window allowing the wind to rustle through the car. It howled as it poured against obstacles. It made a strange shrieking whistle-like noise. Nick had thrown on a dark green, long sleeved shirt when he had been corralled out of his place. He regretted wearing it. It was hot in the car, and getting more uncomfortable.

Angry, he looked at his partner. "Like you're a saint. I've seen your temper cloud your judgment before." Nick stared at the other man, daring him to argue the point.

Warrick stayed focused on driving. On a normal day when he and Nick might be trading friendly barbs, he'd argue the subject, but not today. "You're right. I've let my guard down before. Let my feelings get in the way of a case. Its also cost me my reputation and bitten me in the ass later on."

Nick didn't reply right away. He wasn't used to his friend owning up on a sensitive matter so quickly. Not feeling superior, he acquiesced, nodding his head slightly. "Fine. I took a swing at Hawkins. It was a poor choice. I admit it."

Nick sank back as much as he could in the seat. His back felt stiff from staying in one position for too long. He looked at his surroundings again, and actually took stock of the rushing trees. "We've been on the road... what over an hour? You sure you know where you taking me?"

Warrick smiled coyly. "Patience my friend."

It was Nick's turn to act huffy. "I'm being kidnapped by my own partner."

"I wouldn't do that...what kind of ransom would I ever get for ya?" Warrick grinned wickedly.

Nick stared at his friend for a moment, then smiled as well, the lines around his eyes creasing. The quietness of leaving civilization behind, had a calming effect inside the car. Nick ran his tongue over his lips. He looked longingly at the woods that flanked each side of the road. They were heading away from the lights and the heavy bustle of the city. His thoughts drifted back on the chaos and overwhelming darkness that seemed descend upon the lives of everyone who dwelled in the sprawl they had left behind.

Nick felt drained, his mind had been restless the past few days alone at home. Every time he closed his eyes; the image of a dead little boy burned like an effigy behind his lids. He was tired of seeing it, the pale white face void of any vibrance. The weight on his shoulders bared down on him again. He fiddled with his hands, something he did when he felt anxious. He wasn't an open book kind of guy.

"I--I don't know what came over me man. I just felt so ...so.." Nick didn't complete his sentence, his train of thought was interrupted by how weak and stupid his flimsy excuse sounded. A good CSI never let objectiveness cloud the pursuit of the truth. You pushed the raw emotions away ... stayed focus on the facts only.

"We all lose ourselves in the case...in the heat of the moment," Warrick reasoned.

Nick chuckled, but it wasn't at some joke. "I tried to punch that guys lights out." Nick recalled how Brass and Grissom held him back as he continued to charge at the smug asshole.

Warrick had barged in from the two way mirror and pulled the young CSI aside as all sorts of chaos erupted. The screaming suspect, their boss cursing at Nick's behavior. It was a good thing the perp had moved away. At the fury behind the swing, Nick might have broken a few bones if his fist had actually connected with flesh.

Nick didn't know how much longer he was going to be regulated in his seat. Warrick was a better friend then to be subjected to his inability to open up to people. He rolled up the window that had been causing a nice loud distraction to civil conversation.

"We seek out evidence to bring about justice to the victims. I was too late." He closed his eyes, giving a voice to the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind and had kept him up at night.

"If I recall... there were several of us on that case."

Nick winced. "Yeah, I know."

Warrick steered the car towards a narrow and bumpy road. "I'm not here to lecture you about your empathy, man. I know its who you are, how you handle things."

The CSI continued to drive the car along the dirt path, kicking up dust and obscuring the view up ahead. "You just need to step away sometimes. Blow off some steam, or I dunno, share some of those bottled up emotions of yours instead."

Nick grabbed the armrest of his seat, as Warrick jerked the vehicle to avoid a lurch in the road. "I have outlets, bro. I don't have a wall around me, like some people we know."

Warrick slowed the car down, putting the gear in park. He looked over at his buddy. "I'm don't count punching holes in the wall either. You need other ways to take your mind off cases. Maybe get yourself a girl or somethin."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I do have hobbies. I'm not obsessive, like Sara or Griss."

Warrick smiled. "I know."

Nick lifted his eyebrows, there was something about Warrick's tone that unnerved him. He was hiding something. Nick gazed around and it dawned on him. They were parked in the middle of nowhere. Confused, he glanced at his partner quzzingly.

Warrick didn't say anything, he just got out of the car and waited for his partner to follow suit. Warrick strode towards the back of the car and popped open the trunk. He heard the passenger door open and close. Nick wandered to where the other CSI stood.

Wordlessly, Warrick dug through some items in his trunk. He pulled out a camera bag. He riffled through it and brought out two pairs of binoculars. Each set was large, but surprisingly lightweight. Warrick wrapped the strap of one them around his neck and handed the other one to his bewildered friend.

Nick stared at the binoculars dumbly and examined them. He let out a low whistle as he noted what a nice pair they were. Warrick then dug around and pulled out a small book and notepad. The taller CSI flipped through them and shook his head in amusement.

Nick tested his new toy, scanning the area with it. He smiled broadly at how high powered they were. The CSI let them dangle around his neck. It rested comfortably against his chest. "What's goin' on, man?"

Warrick laughed. "Mr. Discovery Channel. Haven't you ever gone bird watchin' before?"

Nick's expression was priceless. The look of realization spread upon his features and his somber expression was transformed by his wide grin. "We drove out here to bird watch?" He asked astounded.

Warrick scanned the book he'd been holding. "Yep, got us a pictorial guide and a chart to record all our findings. It says the best time to see some good specimens and observe behavior is early morning. Hence, why I had to dragged your ass out of bed."

Nick's face had regain some color, pink tingeing his cheeks. He chuckled, seeming a loss for words. Knowing he didn't need any, he draped an arm around the lanky criminalist's shoulder, encouraging him along.

"This type of year, we can see all sorts of Sparrows," Nick continued to rattle of a number of species and their likely hood of spotting them.

Warrick couldn't suppress a grin. Nick was more animated then he'd seen him in a long time. Knowing there were no thanks that were needed, he just delighted in joining his friend on a hunt. No need for mincing words. They were just two macho men on a search for feathered friends.

The End.


End file.
